


City of the Past

by Mortalinstruments12



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortalinstruments12/pseuds/Mortalinstruments12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do to live freely? This was Seraphine's choice. She's an archangel living as a shadow hunter. When her sister, Clary dies, she feels more alone than ever. Then Jace kisses her and everything feels perfect. But then she's sent back in time.</p>
<p>Now she's in London. The past. And she's fallen in love with William Herondale. But when Jonathan, her brother, follows her back, when he's supposed to be dead, will she fight to stay? Or will she be forced to face the consequences of going back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or TID. Or any of the characters. Just my OC Seraphine.

I saw the sword strike her heart and saw her crumple to the ground. I finished off the man I was fighting and ran to her, striking down men here and there.

    “Clary! Clary, stay with me!” I shook her some.

    “Maxine. I love you. Tell Jace that I love him and to move on from me and find someone new. Someone close to him. I know how you feel about him. Don’t be afraid to tell him.”

    “No! You’re going to make it Clary! Don’t die!”

    “I love you Maxi.”

    “Dammit Clarissa!” I started crying. She had called me by my nickname, Maxi. She was the only one who knew about that nickname. And now she was gone.

    _Don’t grieve the loss of one Nephilim. There are plenty more._

    “Oh shut it, will you? Must you give me advice right now?

    I heard footsteps and Jace was standing next to me. He had one hand over his mouth and the other gripped my good shoulder, tightly.

    “Max. What happened?”

    She’s...dead! Really...truly...dead.” And I realized my words were true. Clary’s skin was ice cold and her pulse was just...gone. I let out a sob and couldn’t stop myself. I let the tears flow and my body was racked with sobs. Jace hugged me tightly and I felt tears slip down his face. He was crying, but silently.

    “Did she say anything to you?”

    “She told me to tell you to move on from her and find someone new. Someone close to you. T-that’s all.” I said, stifling another sob. I was shaking, clenching my hands. My knuckles were white and I could feel blood running down my hand.

    “You killed her didn’t you? You were always sided with Jonathan and now you’ve killed Clary! You monster!”

    _Jonathan._ I cried out, quietly.

    “Jonathan? Jonathan! He has done nothing wrong! You have no right to talk about him like that! You don’t know him like I do. He just had a dream.” I shook my head and stood up, angry now. “How dare you insult him! You didn’t live with him for most of your life! You haven’t needed him to survive! I did! And now… now he’s dead! I have no one! Not you, never you. Now my brother and father are dead. Now Clary… who actually tried to understand me! I. Have. No one.” I said through gritted teeth.

    “Just… don’t come home. Don’t come anywhere near our family. Understand?” Jocelyn said. I shook my head again. This time, in defiance.

    “I don’t answer to you. By the Angel… I wish you were dead! I wish I wasn’t here. I wish, for a better life. Even if it means finding some miraculous way to travel back in time! Anything would be better than this!” I ran to the other side of the field and stopped just in time to see everyone but Jace portaling back to the Institute. He ran over to me.

    “Are you okay?”

    “Yeah. I just… wish she would treat me better. I’m her only child left and she treats me like a stranger. Valentine and Jonathan would never have done that to me. If they were still alive.”

    “I know they were important to you. But they were threatening the existence of all Shadow hunters. It had to be done.”

    “I know. But it’s just… they were the only ones who cared about me. Before I met Clary. They were the only ones I had… and now they’re gone. All of them. I have no one.”

    “You have me. Izzy. Alec. Hell, even Magnus likes you.”

    But am I liked for who I am or what I am? I thought.

    “Yeah, but if you knew the truth. Everything would change. I wouldn’t be sweet little Maxine anymore. I would be someone entirely different.”

“Who would you be?”

“No. I’m sorry Jace I- I can’t tell you. I’m sorry.”

“You can tell me anything. Please.”

“Why?”

“Because. I want to know the real you. I care about you Max.”

“Promise me you won’t freak out. Last time I told someone this, they tried killing me.”

“I promise. You can trust me completely.”

“Have you ever heard of the archangel Seraphine?”

“No. She’s never been mentioned.”

“Of course not. But there’s a reason.” I said. I shrugged off my jacket and spread out my wings. One was white, one was black. It marked me as what I was. An angel warrior/spy.

“I’m the archangel Seraphine. I am a warrior and a spy. Next time you say that the angels have abandoned you, think again. I was sent by the angels to help the Shadow hunters and… find love.”

“Why?”

“I always begged my father to let me live as a Shadow hunter. I was always fascinated by them. After months of bugging him, he finally agreed. I took the name Maxine and came here, pretending to be lost and afraid. Then Mr. Morgenstern took me in.”

“Wow. It’s...amazing. Purely amazing. Why aren’t you in the histories?”

“It was part of the job. The less Shadow hunters knew about me, the better. So... are you disgusted by me?”

Jace shook his head. “No. But there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you. But I was with Clary so it complicated things.”

“Jace. What is it?”

Instead of answering, he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. His lips were soft against mine. I closed my eyes and melted and kissed him back. This was it. My moment with Jace.

****  
Too bad it wouldn’t last long though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphine thought it couldn't get any worse. Jace loved her and she was so happy. Sure her family was gone, but it couldn't get any worse than that. Or could it?
> 
> She's in London. In the past. She doesn't know if she'll ever see Jace again. Then she meets William Herondale. He's snarky, rude, arrogant, and is in love with himself. He reminds her of Jace. He knows a secret that he shouldn't. They are driven closer together by this secret. He thinks she's beautiful. But what does she think of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own either series or their characters. Those belong to Cassandra.

Jace had kissed me. And I had loved it.    

“Jace.” Was all I was capable of saying.

“I love you, Maxine, Seraphine, whoever or whatever you are. I love you.”

I was about to reply back when a sharp pain came and everything went black.

And all I could think was that Jace was gone and I had no idea of where I was.

********************

I woke up in the, no, a institute. I definitely wasn’t in New York. Or the twenty first century.

“Hey guys. She’s awake.” A guy my age said. He had black hair and blue eyes. Like Alec.

“Miss?” An older woman said. I groaned and tried to sit up. Which killed me. Pain shot  me from all directions.

“Ow.” I managed to say. The one with the black hair eased me back down.

“That’s not a good idea. You have quite the injury.” He said.

“Injury?” I flipped out on the inside. It was impossible for an archangel to get hurt, unless hurt by an important greater demon. Like Lilith. But that wasn’t possible, right? She hadn’t been at that battle.

“Yep. A nasty gash. Probably from a greater demon. It should heal within a few days time. For now, we have some questions to ask you.”

“Okay. What do you want to know?”

“Who are you? A name, if you please.”

“I-It’s…” Real or fake. Clue them in or leave them clueless. I shook my head. No. Too many tragic things went along with the name Maxine. I had to start anew. “Seraphine. Seraphine Angel.”

“Like the archangel?” A boy with silvery hair asked. If Jace’s hair was to be described as gold, this boy’s was a definite silver.

“Yes. Like the archangel. I’m surprised you know about her. She’s supposed to be erased out of the books after all.” I murmured, hoping no one had heard me. But the look on the black haired boys face said otherwise.

“Well. Now, where do you come from?” The black haired boy asked.

I laugh, realizing the situation I was in. I had actually traveled back in time. My wish had come true.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try us.” The black haired boy said.

“Not until you tell me who you are.”

“I’m Will Herondale.” The black haired boy said. I looked in shock. This was Jace’s grandfather, but they looked nothing alike. 

“Jem Carstairs.” Said the silver haired boy.

“Charlotte Branwell.” Said the older woman.

“So. Introductions are done. Where did you come from?” Will asked.

“And like I said. You wouldn’t believe me.”

“You're going to tell us anyways. Whether I make you or not.”

“Was that a threat?” I growled.

“Maybe. Now do we do this the easy or hard way?”

I sighed. They may not look similar but they have the same badass, cocky, I’m better than you, attitude.

“New York,2014.” I was met with stifled gasps.

“The future? Not possible.” Will said, eyeing me suspiciously.

“Possible if it’s greater demon magic. Lilith’s magic to be precise. She sent me back in time at the last moment, before she withered away and returned to Hell.” I sneered. I would not let these people intimidate me. Especially not one of Jace’s ancestors. I was used to the snooty attitude.

“This definitely could be Lilith. It seems most likely.”Jem said.

“Yeah. And I know your grandson Will. His name is Jace. Looks nothing like you. But same cocky attitude. I know all your tricks because Jace uses them too.”

“Jace? What kind of name is that?” Will asked.

“It’s a nickname. His real name is Jonathan.”

“Hmm. Mind if I talk to her alone?”

“Don’t hurt her Will.” Charlotte said.

“By the Angel. I’m not going to hurt her. I swear.”

The others walked out and it was just me and Will.

“You're hiding something from us. Tell me, now.”

“I’m not hiding anything.”

“Yes you are. And you're going to tell me or the next thing you know… poof. You're gone.”

“Another threat? Two things Will. One, you swore not to hurt me. Two, you don’t intimidate me at all. I’ve lived with Jace all my life and I know how deal with your family. You can’t scare me.” 

He grabbed me by the throat.

“TELL ME!” He yelled.

“Fine. Just...let...go...of...me.” I choked out. He let go and I took a breath in. 

“Go on.”

I made my wings appear and spread them out. I heard Will gasp.

“Well?”

“Who are you.  What  are you?” I cringed at the word what.

“I’m not a what. I’m an archangel. Can you guess which one, since you're so smart?” I spat out.

“Archangel Seraphine.” Then he smirked. ”So that’s how you came up with the name Seraphine Angel. I must admit, clever. Isn’t your father a high archangel or whatever?”

“My father is the creator of your kind. I am his daughter. Ever heard of me?”

“You’re the daughter of Raziel! The one who helped establish Shadow Hunting ways! The one who helped to create runes.”

“I did not help, I did. I was tasked with a job and I did it all on my own. Infusing magic. Drawing the runes. I know about every rune there is.”

“Then how are you here?”

“Are you just naturally nosy?”

“Not nosy, curious.” 

“I asked my father to let me live as a Shadow hunter. I had helped create them, I wanted to see what they were really capable of.”

“Meaning?”

“I didn’t want to sit on the sidelines and watch all the cool battles happen. I admit. I was jealous of how freely Shadow hunters got to live.”

“Freely? We abide by a law.”

“But you live more freely than any archangel would. We abide by stricter laws.”

“Oh.”

“Will. You have to promise me you won’t tell anyone else. Not even your  parabati James. No one. Do you understand? I can’t risk it. I have to know I can trust you.”

“Do you trust my grandson?”

“With my life.”

“Then you can trust me with your life too. But tell me something. No, two things.”

“Fire away.”

“What?”

“It’s an expression.”

“Oh. One, can I call you Sera?”

“Whatever.”

“Two, did you love my grandson?”

“W-what makes you say that?”

“They way you talk about him. Also, every time you mention him, you blush. I notice these things Sera. Now. I’ll leave you to rest. Maybe, just maybe, we can get along just fine.” He says. He whispers the last part and does something I do not expect at all. He kisses my cheek. He smiles and walks out, leaving me shocked. Then, I smile like crazy. Because Will really does remind me of Jace and I was in love with Jace. So I might just end up falling for Will. 

I shake my head. No, I will only fall for Will if there is no way back. Jace is my life and now he’s gone. I find myself crying again. 

“I really have lost everything. My father, my brother, my sister, and now the love of my life. Valentine. If you were still alive none of this ever would have happened. I hate Clary for killing you. I hate her and Jocelyn and every Fairchild to have ever lived. I am a Morgenstern, forever.”

“Talking to yourself won’t solve your problems. Trust me, I’ve tried.” Jem said. I laughed.

“You would be surprised.” I said, a little bitterly.

“You look like you're feeling better. Will told me what happened.”

“What! That backstabbing, lying little bastard!”

“Colorful vocabulary you got there, Miss. Seraphine.”

“Please, just call me Sera. Much less formal. That's partially why I left. To escape formality.”

“Formality will be the death of both you and Will.” Jem sighed.

“Me and...Will?”

“Yep. I think Will hates formality just as much as you do.” 

“Oh.”

“Hey, I want to show you something. Are you okay to stand up?”

I nodded my head and allowed Jem to take my hand. He led me to a room filled with instruments. 

“Wow. This place is amazing.”

“Isn’t it? It’s my favorite room.”

I ran over to the piano and sat down. I set my fingers on the keys and started playing one of my favorite songs, ”Angel with a Shotgun.

“I’m an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun. Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.

Get out your guns. Battles begun. Are you a saint or sinner. If loves a fight, then I shall die, with my heart on a trigger. They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.”

I paused and looked at Jem. He was sitting next to me.

“Don’t stop. You sounded lovely.”

“I’m an angel with a shotgun, fighting till the wars won. I don’t care if Heaven won’t take me back. I’ll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe. Don’t you know you’re everything I have. And I want to live, not just survive tonight.”

“Is that the whole thing?” Jem asked.

“No. There’s more, but it practically repeats.”

“It’s beautiful. I’m going to head out. Do you want to come?”

“No thanks. I think I’ll stay here.” I smiled. Jem kissed the back of my hand and left. A song popped into my head, reminding me of Jace.

“Remember those walls I built? Well baby they’re tumbling down. And they didn’t put up a fight, they didn’t even make a sound. I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I’ve got my angel now.”

“It’s like I’ve been awakened, every rule I had you breaking. It’s the risk that I’m takin. I ain’t ever gonna shut you out. Everywhere I’m looking now, I’m surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace. You’re everything I need and more, it’s written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo. I pray it don’t fade away.”

“It’s beautiful. Who is that by?” Will asked. He was standing in the frame of the door and he came and sat by me.

“Beyoncé. She’s a singer from where I come from.”

“What’s the song called?”

“Halo.”

“Is there more?”

“Yes.”

“Won’t you sing it to me?”

“Oh, umm.”

“I can feel your halo halo, halo,I can see your halo halo halo,I can feel your halo halo halo,I can see your halo halo halo. Hit me like a ray of sun. Burning through my darkest night. You're the only one that I want. 'Think I'm addicted to your light. I swore I'd never fall again. But this don't even feel like falling. Gravity can't begin. To pull me back to the ground again.”

“It's like I've been awakened. Every rule I had you breaking. The risk that I'm takin. I'm never gonna shut you out. Everywhere I'm looking now. I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away.”

“I can feel your halo halo halo. I can see your halo halo halo. I can feel your halo halo halo. I can see your halo halo halo. I can feel your halo halo halo. I can see your halo halo halo. I can feel your halo halo halo. I can see your halo halo halo.”

“Everywhere I'm looking now. I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away. I can feel your halo halo halo. I can see your halo halo halo. I can feel your halo halo halo. I  can see your halo halo halo. I can feel your halo halo halo. I can see your halo halo halo. I can feel your halo halo halo. I can see your halo halo halo.”

I finished the song, blushing. 

“That was beautiful. You have quite the talent, my dear Sera. You have a greenhouse at your Institute in New York, right?”

I nod my head. Will stands up and grabs my hand, pulling me up.

“Ours is even better.” He whispered in my ear.

****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting more soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting more soon.


End file.
